pensées
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: après un combat sasuke, touché par une pierre, enten les pensées de ses compagnons. il décide donc de s'isoler, mais rencontre Naruto. se qu'il va entendre risque de le surprendre.
1. rencontre

_**Os: Pensées**_

_Première partie:_

Sasuke se battait contre l'un des membre de l'Akatsuki. Il ne se rappelait pas son nom et s'en foutait. Le plus important était qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin et qu'il l'avait attaqué. Sasuke n'avait pas encore activé ses sharingans, le combat était facile à gagner. C'était un combat au corps à corps mais Sasuke en avait marre, il recula et fit des signes avec rapidité et lança « les mille oiseaux ». L'attaque frappa de plein fouet son assaillant, mais ce dernier se releva. Il était mal au point. Avec l'énergie du désespoir il lança une attaque mais Sasuke l'évita et lança un katon, boule de feu suprême. L'adversaire de Sasuke fut tué sur le coup. Ce combat n'avait rien eu d'intéressant il n'avait même pas eu à se transformer, à utiliser sa marque maudite.

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons et vit Karin se disputer avec Suigetsu, et Jûgo les regardait sans vraiment les voir. Cela lui fit penser à Sakura, Naruto et lui dans leur jeunesse. Perdu dans ses pensés il ne vit pas la pierre que lança Karin sur Suigetsu qui l'évita. La pierre le frappa sur le front. Ses trois compagnons accoururent vers lui,inquiet.

« - Sasuke? Sasuke sa va? Demanda Karin inquiète.

-oui, mais vise mieux la prochaine fois.

-pourquoi tu l'as évité toi aussi, c'est ta faute Suigetsu!

-sa me semble évident! (quelle crétine!)

(et c'est repartie pour un tour)

Sasuke se tourna vers Jûgo mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs.

(oh mon pauvre Sasuke, je vais rester avec toi pour m'assurer que tu vas bien)

Sasuke regarda Karin en fronçant les sourcils. Il trouva bizarre que Suigetsu ne lui dise rien, aucune réflexion.

-que t'arrive-t-il Sasuke? Demanda Karin

-rien pourquoi?

-tu fronce les sourcils, et tu me regarde bizarrement. Pourquoi?

-j'ai cru t'entendre parler c'est tout.

-pourtant je n'ai rien dit.

-hn, je vais faire un tour.

Sasuke commença à partir, Karin le suivit, il se tourna donc vers elle.

-seul!

-quoi seul?

-je vais faire un tour SEUL!

-oh.

Sasuke partit en laissant plantée là Karin.

(mais….mais mon Sasuke, je veux venir avec toi!)

-j'ai dit non! Et je ne suis pas ton Sasuke si tu ne veux pas mourir ne me suis pas! »

Karin était surprise et resta bouche bée. Comment avait-il su à quoi elle pensait? Sasuke partit à travers la forêt. Il avait entendu les pensés de Karin, en fait non, il avait entendu les pensés de toute son équipe. Il se demandait comment cela avait-il pu se produire. Puis il eu un flash et il se revoyait se prendre la pierre en pleine tête.

(l'unique fois où je ne me méfie pas je me prends un coup et maintenant c'est la merde!)

Il se demandait si il ne devrait pas rester seul le temps que sa s'arrange, en espérant qu'il redevienne normal. Tout sa à cause de Karin et Suigetsu qui ne s'entendaient pas. Il avait pensé en avoir finit avec se genre de gamineries en partant de Konoha. Ses nouveaux coéquipiers, bien que fort, agissaient comme des enfants. Mais les conneries faites n'était que de pâle copies de se dont était capable son meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami qu'il avait tenté, à plus d'une reprise d'éliminer. Si Naruto était encore en vie s'était parce que Sasuke était incapable de le tuer. Ce n'était pas par manque de puissance, non, mais simplement par incapacité mentale et sentimentale. Si Naruto venait à mourir, il ne le supporterait pas, et puis qui le sauverait de sa vengeance?

Il en était là dans ses pensés lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'une autre personne. Il se concentra pour sentir le chakra de la personne. Il le reconnu et l'instant d'après il couru vers lui. Il connaissait le détenteur de ce chakra depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour le reconnaître. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et qu'Il n'avait pas essayé de le convaincre de revenir au village.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de son rival de toujours qu'il repensa à son problème.

(putain, jsuis crevé! Il faut que jm'arrête. Enchaîner entraînement et mission ainsi de suite sa me crève! Tout sa pour rien puisqu'on ne sait pas où est ce baka de Sasuke!)

(toi tu vas voir si je suis un baka, Dobe)

Naruto s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se reposer. Sasuke effaça sa présence au maximum.

(j'en ai même mis en suspend mon rêve, et à chaque fois qu'on le voit il veut me tuer, sympas le meilleur ami!)

(tu serais déjà mort si je le voulais vraiment baka!)

(dis Kyu? Pourquoi je m'acharne? Il ne veux pas revenir avec moi je devrais arrêter les frais tu crois pas?)

(écoute gamin, c'est dans ta nature, tu es têtu et puis je suis sur que si il avait voulu te tuer il l'aurait déjà fait)

(il a essayé jte rappel)

(oui mais tu es toujours là alors qu'il aurai pu facilement te tuer a la vallée de la fin. Et aujourd'hui il n'a rien fait pourtant il est là)

(hein? Quoi?)

(concentre toi, tu vas le sentir juste à quelques mètres en face de nous)

Sasuke était surpris, il pensait avoir caché sa présence correctement. Naruto fit ce que Kyubi lui avait dit et sentit le brun. Il se leva et appela son meilleur ami et rival.

« -Sasuke! je sais que tu es là! Viens!

-gueule pas Usuratonkashi.

-je gueule si je veux! (il est seul?)

-ils sont à quelques kilomètres, je voulais être seul.

-jt'ai rien demandé.

-hn

-qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive? (il va bien?)

-rien qui ne te regarde

(sympas Sasuke comme d'habitude, faut vraiment que j'arrête de lui courir après, sa ne m'avance à rien)

-qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-mission

-en solo?

-oui, Sakura ne pouvait pas m'accompagner, Kakashi-sensei avait une autre mission et seï je l'ai envoyé bouler.

-et tu as foiré la mission j'imagine?

-non, je l'ai réussit comme toute les autres.

-hn

-ne sois pas surpris teme, depuis que tu nous a lâché on s'est entraîné et crois moi, on est bien plus fort!

-si tu le dis

(teme! Te fous pas de moi, et pourquoi tu te casses pas, hein?)

-c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-de quoi?

-que jme casses? Tu me demande pas de revenir avec toi?

Naruto fut surpris par la question mais répondit quand même.

-pourquoi faire? Tu me dirais encore que tu as ta vengeance à accomplir!

-hn

-bon la conversation était géniale Sasuke mais là je suis fatigué donc si tu pouvait dégager et me laisser tranquille, j'apprécierais!

(non mais comment il me parle, si je te fais chier vas-y dis le!)

Sasuke était vexé et il regarda Naruto aller s'asseoir contre l'arbre qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt et fermer les yeux.

-sa serai si facile de te tuer, là, maintenant.

-bah vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-Naruto? (qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive?)

-oublis sa! ( je veux pas mourir mais je suis fatigué de te courir après pour finir à l'hôpital après nos combats)

-tu devrais peut-être m'oublier un peu si tu es si fatigué de me chercher!

-ouais je sais bien (mais tu nous manque à tous, enfin non les autres jm'en fout tu me manque à moi)

Sasuke fut surpris d'entendre cela, il lui manquai? Étrangement ça lui fit plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas revenir avant d'avoir tué Itachi et exterminé l'Akatsuki. Sasuke se tût et s'assit près de Naruto.

-tu n'essaye pas de me tuer?

-non

-c'est un piège c'est sa?

-non

-ils vont te rejoindre?

-non, maintenant tais-toi et dors, je surveille

-tu te fous de moi là?

-non »

Naruto ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir. La présence de Sasuke à ses côtés agit comme un apaisant, il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Il rêva, enfin c'est-ce que pensa Sasuke car il entendit les pensés de Naruto.

(Sasuke reviens!…non ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois…SASUKE!)

Après quelques plaintes du même style il passa à un autre rêve.

(désolé Sakura mais c'est le seul moyen de faire revenir Sasuke. Je vais me livrer à l'Akatsuki….je vais les tuer en ne laissant que Itachi….je suis désolé mais je le veux près de moi!…je reviendrai-je te le promet.)

Sasuke fut troublé par ce rêve, il espérait que Naruto n'y pensait pas sérieusement. Si il y avait le moindre risque pour le blond il n'avait d'autre choix que de retrouver son frère au plus vite et le tuer.

-Sasuke reviennnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssss, je peux pas vivre sans toi! J'ai besoin de toi…JE T'AIME SASUKE!)

Sasuke fut plus que troublé, il était surpris, étonné, confus et surtout heureux. Oui il était heureux, et cela le surprenait encore plus. Mais les pensés qui le troublèrent le plus furent:

(hmmm, Sasuke je t'aime….oui….oh c'est bon….tu es chaud…tu….es….tellement…seré!…hm…..hm…oui Sasu…ke…..oh putain!)

Lorsqu'il les entendit, il rougit, mais fut surpris de voir se corps réagir. Dans son empressement pour se lever il réveilla Naruto.

« -qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-rien! Dors!

-non c'est bon, j'ai dormi longtemps?

-2 ou 3 heures

-ok merci, tu peux aller retrouver tes amis, dit Naruto en insistant sur le mot amis.

-ce ne sont pas mes amis, juste des ninjas sous mes ordres

-oh j'avais oublié, tu n'a pas besoin d'ami et tu n'en veux pas!

-Sakura et toi avaient été les seuls

-ouais, et tu nous la prouvé en nous abandonnant!

-tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partit!

-oui, ta vengeance, ta PUTAIN DE VENGEANCE EST PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE MOI!

-Naruto, je

-tu rien du tout

-mais

-TAIS-TOI, tu t'en fous de nous, fit Naruto en sanglotant. (Naruto calmes-toi, tu vas pas lui avouer que tu l'aimes quand même. Aller on se ressaisit!)

-non je m'en fous pas, sinon tu serais déjà mort, mais je ne peux pas te tuer! Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne le pouvais déjà pas quand je suis partit et c'est toujours pareil!

-sa t'as pas empêché d'essayer, tu m'as laissé pour mort à la vallée de la fin!

-mais tu était vivant! Tout le monde allait débarquer, tu ne pouvais pas mourir!

-comme si sa t'avais intéressais

-qu'est-ce que tu crois? Qu'après t'avoir battue je suis partit sans rien ressentir?

-exactement!

-Alors pourquoi je tremblait de tout mon corps? Dis-moi pourquoi je PLEURAIS ALORS! Hein? EXPLIQUE MOI!s'énerva Sasuke

-euh…..je….tu….

-tu ne sais plus quoi dire maintenant hein?

-tu n'avait qu'à pas partir!

-je n'avais pas le choix, MERDE Naruto, je devais tuer Itachi, je dois tuer Itachi et il est hors de question que toi et les autres soyez mêlé à tous sa.

-nous le sommes déjà, et moi plus que quiconque. N'oublis pas qu'ils me veulent pour mon démon, que tu le veuille ou non je suis mêlé à sa!

-si je les tues tous tu ne le seras plus

-tu ne peux pas le faire seul

-je ne le suis pas

-ta nouvelle équipe? Tu ne les connais pas assez, il pourraient te trahir pas nous!

-oui mais je me fous qu'ils meurent EUX

-nous sommes assez grand pour nous défendre, je contrôle entièrement Kyubi, Sakura est devenu très forte et Kakashi-sensei tu sais très bien qu'il t'aiderai.

-et si l'un de vous meurt, j'en serai coupable! Si TU meurt je ne m'en remettrai pas!

-n'oublis pas mon démon, il ne peux rien m'arriver

-si je dois m'inquiéter pour toi je ne pourrais pas me concentrer.

-merci pour la confiance sa fait plaisir, bouda Naruto.

-ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je sais bien que tu es fort mais je m'inquiéterais quand même, tu es mon meilleur ami je te l'ai déjà dit.

Énervé Naruto ramassa une pierre et la lança sur Sasuke, qui, trop surpris ne l'évita pas.

-aïe,Baka!

-jme casse mais je serais là pour le combat contre l'Akatsuki, crois-moi je t'aiderais. Et après on rentrera ensemble à Konoha.

-pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre?

-PARCE QUE JE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! »

Naruto s'enfuit en courant et sautant d'arbre en arbre. Sasuke resta seul et se mit à réfléchir à tous ce qui venait de se passer. Il rejoignit ses compagnons et vit qu'il n'entendait plus les pensés, sûrement grâce à la pierre de Naruto. Il savait que ce dernier n'abandonnerais pas et qu'il serait présent lors de la bataille et pour le protéger au maximum il devait s'entraîner encore plus.


	2. le début de la bataille

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Naruto lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour fuir juste après. Durant ces six mois, Sasuke s'était entraîné d'arrache pied pour être sur d'exterminer l'Akatsuki. En parallèle avec ses entraînements, il avait entrepris des recherches sur l'Akatsuki et leur emplacement. Il ignorait si Konoha connaissait la position de l'organisation, mais il se doutait que Naruto viendrait si il la connaissait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui, bien sur il devrait le protéger mais devait-il lui avouer ses sentiments?

Sasuke et son équipe surveillaient les déplacement de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient découvert l'une de leur cache. Depuis ils se tenaient à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être repéré mais pour pouvoir tout de même les surveiller. Ils avaient prévu d'attaquer le lendemain. Ils élimineraient le plus de personne possible en laissant Itachi pour Sasuke. En fin d'après midi ils sentirent plusieurs présences s'approcher, Sasuke reconnu quelques chakra. Ainsi Il était vraiment venu, et avec de l'aide. Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il fit signe à Jûgo de continuer de surveiller et partit à la rencontre de ses anciens amis.

Il fut surpris de voir autant de monde, il y avait Neiji, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Chôji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, et plein d'autres. Bien entendu il y avait aussi Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Kakashi. Sasuke s'avança et Naruto fit de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Karin et Suigetsu, qui avaient accompagné Sasuke, commencèrent à s'avancer. Sasuke les arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

« -mais Sasuke, ce sont nos ennemis, fit Karin

-je t'ai dit de t'arrêter Karin!

-mais

-TAIS-TOI!

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

-alors comme sa c'est toi qui leur donne leurs ordres?

-oui

-c'est surprenant, j'aurais pensé que ce rôle revenait à Kakashi.

-non, Naruto est devenu le ninja le plus fort du village, expliqua Kakashi.

-Sasuke! On a pas que sa à faire, on est pas là pour faire du baby-sitting, dit Karin.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle, mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, Sakura la maintenait par la gorge contre un arbre. Karin ne touchait plus terre. La rapidité de Sakura surpris Sasuke.

« -maintenant tu vas la fermer et écouter ce que disent Sasuke et Naruto sinon je te jure que le bébé que je suis te tuera, c'est clair?dit Sakura menaçante.

Sakura lâcha Karin puis marcha vers les deux garçons.

-contente de te voir Sasuke, fit-elle

-Sakura, répondit Sasuke avec un hochement de tête pour la saluer.

-c'est bon vous avez l'attention de tout le monde maintenant. Ah et, Sasuke, n'oublis pas qu'on sait se défendre seuls alors t'inquiète pas pour nous.

Sur ces mots elle fit un clin d'œil à Naruto et rejoignit Kakashi et Sai.

-elle a raison et tu le sais Sasuke. On s'est entraîné dure pour ce moment et nous sommes là. Après ce combat tu reviens avec nous. Ta place est parmis nous.

-il faut déjà que l'on survive à la journée de demain.

-oui et pour sa il nous faut un plan.

-hn, nous devions attaquer demain à l'aube. Deidara est chargé de la garde à ce moment-là, ses bombes alerteront les autres. Lorsqu'ils sortiront tous, on attaque et on me laisse Itachi.

-oui on le sait.

-bien, il ne reste que quelques membres de l'Akatsuki mais pas des moindre; Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi et Itachi. Tous les autres sont mort.

-bien, Neiji, Chôji et Kiba avec Akamaru vous vous occuperez de Sasori. Shino, Shikamaru et Temari vous se sera Kisame. Ino, Gaara, Kankuro et Lee se sera Deidara. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et moi on s'occupera de Tobi. Sasuke on te laisse ton frère personne n'interviendra sauf sur mes ordres. Tous les autres vous aidez ce qui en auront besoin et Hinata et Tenten vous protégerez les médec-nin, déclara Naruto avec une voix autoritaire qui incitait le respect.

-oui, répondirent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

-et nous Sasuke, on fait quoi? Demanda Karin.

-vous, vous aidez les différentes équipes, répondit Sasuke.

-mais enfin Sasuke,..

Karin ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard meurtrier de Sakura l'en dissuada.

-bien si tout le monde est d'accord, mettez-vous à l'aise et cachez votre présence, ordonna Naruto.

Tout les ninjas se détendirent. Kakashi et Sakura rejoignirent Naruto qui était toujours face à Sasuke.

-alors Sasuke, content de nous voir? Demanda Kakashi

-hn

-oui, je m'en doutais

-Kakashi-sensei? Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler, dit Sakura

-tu as raison, je vais passer voir nos ninjas.

-je viens avec vous, dit Sakura puis elle regarda Sasuke, si tu le fais souffrir je te promet que je t'étripe, compris? »

Puis elle partit rejoindre Kakashi. Sasuke était surpris par la véhémence de Sakura. Où était passé la jeune fille collante qui l'aimait? Il regarda Naruto qui, lui aussi, observait Sakura. Il posait sur elle un regard chargé de tendresse et d'amour. Ce n'était plus le même amour que lors de leur 13 ans, non c'était un amour fraternel. Naruto détourna son regard de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur pour le posait sur Sasuke.

« -je te l'avais dit que je serais là pour ce combat, dit-il

-hn

-toujours aussi bavard

-tu n'aurais pas dû venir, fit Sasuke

-pourquoi? Je suis devenu le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha, il ne m'arrivera rien Sasuke.

-hn

Sasuke regarda tous les ninjas présents.

-quoi? Tu es surpris qu'ils soient venu?

-hn

-ils ont confiance en moi, et moi j'ai confiance en toi, ça leur suffit.

-ils n'ont pas peur que je m'allie à l'Akatsuki?

-tu rigole? Avec Itachi? Sa ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit.

-hn, Sakura à changé

-oui, elle veut me protéger. On s'est beaucoup rapproché avec le temps et elle est comme ma sœur. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle t'as dit.

-je ne compte pas te faire souffrir. Mais cette discussion aura lieu plus tard.

-oui tu as raison on doit se concentrer sur notre combat. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils allèrent voir les ninjas qui combattront en première ligne. Ils parlèrent de tactiques, de techniques qu'ils utiliseront. Les ninjas de Konoha se connaissaient depuis longtemps et se faisaient confiance. Ils combattront en équipe, ainsi qu'avec les ninjas de Suna.

Les ninjas les plus faible montèrent la garde à la nuit tombée. Les plus puissant ayant besoin de leur force à l'aube pour le grand combat.

Alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, les ninjas se rassemblaient en équipe. Neiji Chôji et Kiba étaient ensemble; Shino, Shikamaru et Temari se tenaient prêt. Ino, Gaara , Kankuro et Lee attendaient l'autorisation de commencer et bien sur Sakura, Sai et Kakashi attendaient Naruto qui parlait avec Sasuke. Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo eux attendaient que commence les combats. Sasuke et Naruto se regardaient et d'une même voix donnèrent l'assaut. Seuls Ino, Gaara, Kankuro et Lee attaquèrent. Tous les autres attendirent l'arrivé des membres de l'Akatsuki.

L'attaque surpris Deidara qui donna l'alerte en faisant exploser une de ses bombes. Une fois Sasori, Kisame, Tobi et Itachi sorties, les ninjas lancèrent l'attaque de masse. La majorité des combattant attaquèrent. En arrière, Hinata et Tenten patientaient, elles attendaient, inquiètes.

Les combat mené étaient intense et dangereux Sasuke et Itachi s'étaient quelque peu éloigné des autres pour combattre. Enfin on ne pouvait pas appeler cela un combat puisque Itachi se bornait à esquiver les attaques de son frère. Les seuls jutsu qu'il utilisait avait juste la puissance nécessaire pour annuler les attaques de Sasuke.

Les autres combats étaient plus dur. Ino, Gaara, Lee et Kankuro évitaient au maximum les bombes de Deidara grâce au sable de Gaara. Il parait donc les attaques, Ino et Kankuro utilisaient des kunai et des shuriken, et Lee combattait au corps à corps.

Neiji, Chôji et Kiba avec Akamaru se battaient contre Sasori. Ce dernier était très fort et utilisait beaucoup ses marionnettes. Neiji, grâce à son byakugan voyait les fils de chakra contrôlant les poupées. Kiba et Akamaru se chargeaient d'attaquer Sasori à l'aide de leur flair et des indications de Neiji. Chôji aidait aussi à l'attaque à l'aide de kunai et de shuriken. À chaque fois qu'ils croyaient enfin avoir Sasori, il s'esquivait et à la place du marionnettiste se trouvait l'une de ses création.

Shino, Shikamaru et Temari affrontaient Kisame. Ils avaient l'avantage, Kisame avait besoin d'eau pour utiliser certain suiton, mais il se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'en avoir. Temari, grâce au vent qu'elle avait crée avec son éventail, lui a pris sa gourde. Shikamaru le tenait immobile avec son contrôle de l'ombre et Shino avait envoyé ses insectes aspirer le chakra de Kisame. Leur combat approchait de la fin.

Mais un autre combat semblait mal commencé. Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Kakashi affrontaient Tobi mais aucune de leur attaque ne semblait le touchait. Elles passaient à travers lui, ou il les évitait ou les retournait contre eux. Kakashi avait activé son unique sharingan, à ce moment-là il se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis était en fait Madara Ushiwa. Abasourdit par sa découverte il ne bougea plus et se prit un kunai dans le bras.

« -Kakashi-sensei! S'écria Sakura en s'approchant de lui

-ce…..c'est pas possible, murmura-t-il

-que se passe-t-il sensei? Demanda Sakura

Tobi s'aperçu que ses adversaires le regardaient, et que l'un d'eux semblait surpris.

-oh, alors Kakashi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme! Se moqua-t-il

-Madara Ushiwa, tu devrais être mort, répondit Kakashi »

À ces mots l'apparence de Tobi changea, sa peau devînt plus pâle, son visage plus fin et son regard s'alluma des sharingan, héritage des Ushiwa. Naruto et Sakura le regardèrent surpris, ils ignoraient qu'il existait un autre Ushiwa. Sai, lui, restait indifférent et Kakashi se releva.

« -nous allons t'envoyer en enfer, là où se trouve ta place! Dit-il rageusement. »

Il se lança à l'attaque suivit par ses élèves. Mais aucune attaque ne le touchait. Sakura arma son poing de chakra et explosa le sol. Au début Madara ne bougea pas, il réagit au dernier moment. Sai dessinait à toute vitesse des créatures qu'il envoyait sur Madara mais rien n'y fit. Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il regarda ses coéquipier qui s'écartèrent un peu. Il laissa le chakra de Kyubi ressortir. Ses ongles poussèrent, ses crocs sortirent, ses marques sur ses joues s'agrandir et ses yeux passèrent du bleu azur au rouge sang. Il arrêta sa transformation lorsque deux queues furent sorties. Il attaqua Madara enchaînant chidori, multi clonage ainsi que des katon que Kyubi lui avait appris. Il était plus rapide que précédemment mais toujours pas assez. Ses amis attaquaient en même temps que lui mais sa ne changeait rien.

Le combat de Shino, Shikamaru et Temari était fini et ils aidaient Kiba, Neiji et Chôji à finir le leur. Sasori semblait à bout de souffle et les insecte de Shino absorbèrent son chakra. Shikamaru immobilisait toute les marionnettes et Temari les balayait par le vent qu'elle faisait naître. Kiba, Akamaru et Chôji n'avaient plus qu'a attaquer Sasori pour le tuer.

Gara, Ino, Lee et Kankuro venaient de finir. Gaara, avait utilisait le tombeau du désert après que Ino est frappé le sol d'un poing de chakra, qui bien que moins puissant que celui de Sakura, avait été suffisant pour permettre à Lee et Kankuro d'y envoyer Deidara.

Sasuke et Itachi n'avançaient pas dans leur affrontement. Si le premier avait dès le début activé la marque d'Oroshimaru et s'était transformé, le deuxième, lui se contentait du sharingan pour éviter les coups. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cris de rage, ou plutôt un grognement animal fit s'arrêter le cadet Uchiwa. Il tourna la tête vers la personne ayant émit ce son, et se figea. Il ne pouvait entendre l'adversaire du blond dire: « aller, c'est bien, laisse le sortir ».

On pouvait voir tous les ninjas présents reculer mais pas par peur. Non ils avaient confiance en Naruto, mais il avait besoin de place. Sasuke était abasourdit et murmura en état de choc: « non, non pas sa, Naruto arrête!)

Itachi regarda son petit frère puis le blond. Ce dernier était entouré de chakra mauve, son corps tremblait, ses muscles grossissaient, ses queues sortirent une par une. Ce chakra n'était pas celui de Naruto ni celui du démon, enfin si, ce chakra était la symbolisation de la parfaite fusion entre l'humain et le démon.

Sur le visage de Sasuke on pouvait lire la peur de perdre un être cher, mais aussi la colère. Une colère pas dirigeait contre Naruto, ni contre son frère, mais contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir empêché que cela arrive. Il ne comprenait pas que Sakura ou les autres ne l'est pas empêché de se transformer.

Itachi observa son frère, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisissent car Naruto allait avoir besoin de lui. Madara était très fort, et même lui ignorait si ils pouvaient le battre. Sous le choc de la transformation de Naruto, le corps de Sasuke était redevenu normal ainsi que ses yeux. Ceci permit à Itachi de préparer son attaque, il comptait faire voir à son frère le massacre de leur clan. Il voulait lui faire voir qui en était réellement responsable. Il appela donc son frère mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs. Il le frappa donc derrière le crâne et rive ses sharingan aux yeux colbat de son frère.

Sasuke revécût le massacre de sa famille, il les voyait tous mourir. Mais contrairement à se qu'il croyait se ne fut pas son frère l'auteur de ces meurtres. Sasuke voyait les souvenirs de son frère, il voyait l'homme face à Naruto avouer à Itachi le massacre. Itachi libéra son frère qui le regard chargé de haine se jeta contre lui.

« -pourquoi? Pourquoi tu n me l'as pas dit?

-tu étais trop jeune

-n'importe quoi

-tu devais devenir plus fort pour pouvoir le tuer

-tu aurais pu rester et avec toi je serais devenu plus fort.

-on m'aurai jeté en prison puis exécuté.

Sasuke était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser.

-écoutes Sasuke, on en reparles plus tard, là le porteur de Kyubi est en difficulté

-Naruto!

-quoi?

-il s'appelle Naruto

-hn, pour le moment il risque de se faire tuer si on ne va pas l'aider.

-c'est pas possible il est trop fort pour sa

-n'oublis pas qui est Madara et surtout pas qu'il possède le mangekyu sharingan le plus puissant. »

Sasuke se tourna vers le combat de Naruto et Madara. Personne ne pouvait l'aider à par lui et son frère mais comment faire? La peur de ne pas y arriver, son impuissance face à la situation ainsi que le souvenir du massacre de son clan se mélangeaient en lui. Ce mélange se transforma en colère pur, en rage. Ces yeux passèrent du noir au rouge sang avec trois virgules au centre, et dans un hurlement de rage il courut aider le blond. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive celui-ci se prit un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Sasuke stoppa sa course, Sakura accourut près du blond pendant que tous les ninjas encore debout la protégeaient le temps qu'elle aide Kyubi à guérir Naruto.

« -NARUTO! »

Dans un cris de douleur et de rage, Sasuke sentait son pouvoir augmenter. Son chakra se chargea de désir de vengeance et de tuer. Ses yeux devinrent écarlate avec les trois virgules se rejoignant et s'affinant. Il tira son épée s'approcha de Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et se mis en position de combat. Son frère le rejoignit et se mit à ses cotés activant ses sharingan. Naruto, une fois remis sur pied, se releva et se mit entre les deux frères. Madara se retrouva face à un trio décidé à le tuer.

« -tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes! Dirent-ils tous les trois. »


	3. un trio impressionnant

_Troisième partie:_

« - tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes!dirent-ils tous les trois »

Les trois ninjas dégageaient une énorme quantité de chakra. Madara avait perdu son sourire. Il se retrouvait face à un trio impressionnant.

Sakura s'approcha des trois garçons et dit à Sasuke:

« -vous le tuez, l'étripez et vous restez vivant. Si je perds Naruto ou toi, je te promet que je te ramène d'où tu sera pour te tuer. Compris?

-Sakura c'est pas le moment! Répondit-il

-compris? Insista-t-elle »

Sasuke soupira.

« -oui, j'ai compris

-bien, Sakura se tourna vers Naruto, toi tu, non rien je sais que tu vas y arriver à tout à l'heure. »

Elle fit un bisous sur la joue de Naruto sous le regard ébahit de tout le monde. Elle venait d'embrasser Naruto alors qu'il était en fusion avec Kyubi. Elle se tourna vers Itachi et lui dit:

« -ne trahis plus ton frère ou le village où tu le regretteras! »

Puis elle rejoignit les autres ninjas de Konoha et aida à soigner les blessés. Itachi la regarda partir puis sourit. Les deux autres garçons le remarquèrent; mais ne dirent rien. C'est Itachi qui les surpris en disant:

« -quel caractère! Elle me plait bien.

-je te souhaite bien du courage, fit son frère

-hahaha, Naruto éclata de rire sous le regard de tous les ninjas qui ne connaissaient pas le pourquoi de cette hilarité. »

On pouvait croire que nos trois ninjas avaient oublié Madara mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils le prouvèrent lorsque ce dernier voulu lancer des kunai sur eux et qu'ils les arrêtèrent sans montrer de surprise face à l'attaque.

« -pour des gens voulant me tuer, vous n'êtes pas pressé, fit Madara

-tu t'en plains? Demanda Itachi

-pressé de mourir? Ajouta Sasuke

-t'inquiète pas, on va te massacrer, finit Naruto »

Les trois garçons prirent des kunai et des shuriken et se préparèrent à attaquer. Ils se lancèrent dans la bataille, mais Madara les évitait. Ils utilisèrent des chidori, des katon, et les frères Uchiwa lancèrent « les mille oiseaux ». Rien n'atteignait l'ancêtre Uchiwa. Naruto étant le plus rapide il avait pu toucher Madara, il l'avait griffé avec ses ongles. Madara perdait maintenant du sang, mais restait assez rapide pour éviter les attaques et lancer des jutsu. Il voulu utiliser le mangekyu sharingan le plus puissant sur Naruto pour l'envoyer dans l'une de ses illusion. Itachi et Sasuke le comprirent et utilisèrent leur mangekyu sharingan pour protéger Naruto. Ce dernier les remercia mais leur dit que ce n'était pas la peine de recommencer car à son niveau de fusion, les sharingan ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Madara ne le cru pas et voulu recommencer, mais Naruto continua de s'avancer et utilisa un rasengan qui atteignit Madara à l'épaule. Pour se venger ce dernier utilisa un katon plus puissant que celui des deux frères. Sasuke fut touché. Naruto s'énerva encore plus, et il y eu une explosion de chakra faisant reculer Madara. Sasuke se releva et avec Itachi ils lancèrent l'amaterasu, la flamme destructrice. pendant ce temps Naruto utilisa le futon kamikaze, le vent divin, combiné au katon ninpo hibashiri. Six colonnes de feu arrivèrent sur Madara en même temps que l'amaterasu. Une fois les flammes éteintes, tout le monde pu voir les reste du corps de Madara calciné. Sakura s'approcha et cella la tête de celui-ci dans un parchemin. Naruto se calma et commença à reprendre sa forme normale. Sasuke s'écroula au sol sous le coup de la fatigue. Itachi s'accroupit près de son frère et le regarda.

« -bon travail petit frère, repose toi tu la mérité.

-nii-san, murmura Sasuke. »

Naruto s'approcha d'eux et sourit à Itachi.

-demain nous partons, on retourne à Konoha. J'imagine que tu viens avec nous? Demanda-t-il

-je n'abandonnerai pas mon frère une seconde fois!

-bien. Sakura tu peux venir s'il te plais. »

Sakura s'approcha et se pencha sur Sasuke. Elle le soigna puis se tourna vers Naruto.

« -il a besoin de repos, mais il va bien.

-bien, soigne Itachi, il est blessé au bras.

_(attention à ceux qui oseront me dire que ce n'est pas dit dans le combat! Lol)_

-ce n'est rien, fit Itachi

-fais voir, ordonna Sakura sur un ton n'admettant pas de réplique. »

Il lui montra donc son bras blessé et la laissa le soigner. Le blond pris la parole.

« -au fait Sakura tu es toujours libre?

-hein? Pourquoi tu me demande sa toi? Je croyait que tu était accros à Sasuke! Fit Sakura surprise.

-oui, mais Itachi te trouve pas mal, dit Naruto avant de soulever le corps de Sasuke et de se diriger vers les autres ninjas en riant. »

Resté seuls, Itachi rougit et détourna la tête; Sakura rougit en baissant les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait à l'aise.

_(oui je sais Itachi rougir c'est du jamais vu mais il faut un début à tout non?)_

« -je….

-je…..

Commencèrent-t-ils en même temps.

-oui, continu, fit Itachi

-euh…..c'est vrai? Demanda Sakura en rougissant encore plus.

-bah..euh…hn

-tu parles d'une réponse, on dirai Sasuke

-normal c'est mon frère

-ouais mais je suis pas Naruto moi! Je sais pas décrypter vos hn

-celui-ci voulait dire oui

-oh….fit Sakura ne savant plus où regarder

-sa te dérange?

-bien sur que non! S'écria-t-elle

-pourtant sa devrais je suis nunkenin de Konoha.

-et alors? Sasuke aussi et pourtant tu peux être sur qu'il ne sera pas exécuté. Naruto ne le permettrait pas et le conseil à peur de lui.

-peut-être mais ils considèrent que j'ai tué mon clan

-oui, mais c'est totalement faux, sinon ton frère ne t'aurais pas fait confiance. Si ils veulent te tuer, ils devront tous nous éliminer!

-nous?

-oui nous, tous les ninjas présents qui ont vu que tu nous aidais.

-hn, je voudrais te croire

-tu le peux mais tu verras par toi-même puisque tu reviens avec nous demain.

-hn

-ITACHI »

Itachi sourit puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de la rosée. Après un baisé chaste il se recula, mais Sakura se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa. Leur bouches se découvraient, leurs langues se frôlaient, se cherchaient. Ils mirent fin à ce baiser par manque d'air. Sakura avait les joues rose d'excitation et le souffle court. Sans un mot de plus ils rejoignirent les autres pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke était réveillait et avançait en tête avec Naruto, Sakura et Itachi. Neiji, Hinata, Shikamaru et Kiba fermaient la marche. Ils avançaient d'un pas sur et rapide. Sakura et Itachi se tenaient l'un près de l'autre et leurs mains se frôlaient. Les deux autres remarquèrent leur manège et Naruto s'approcha d'eux.

« -alors les tourtereaux, sa va? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire

-crétin, répondit Sakura le rouge aux joues en lui frappant le crâne. »

Naruto pris leur mains et les joignis. Puis il s'éloigna d'eux en riant. Sakura ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille lança:

« -mêle toi de tes affaires de cœur avec Sasuke avant des miennes! »

Sur le coup Naruto arrêta de rire et de sourire, il baissa les yeux. Sasuke le regarda, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas reparlé de sa depuis que Naruto lui avait avouer ses sentiments avant de fuir. Sa c'était passé 6 mois avant, il ignorait si les sentiments du blond à son égard était toujours d'actualité. D'après les paroles de Sakura, ils l'étaient. Mais avant de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui il voulait que tous soit réglé au village. Après et seulement après, il pourrait lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagé.

Sakura vit qu'elle avait fait du mal au blond et tira Itachi avec elle. Elle se mit à côté du blond et lui pris la main. Lorsqu'il la regarda elle lui sourit et dit:

« - excuse moi petit frère, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-je sais Sakura t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire »

Itachi, lui, observait son frère, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque et voyait bien qu'il aurait voulu consoler le blond. Il voyait aussi la détermination dans les yeux onix de Sasuke, il avait encore une chose à faire avant de se laisser aller. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha le lendemain soir et Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Kakashi emmenèrent Itachi et Sasuke dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

À leur arrivé au village, des anbu étaient apparu et avaient cerné les deux frères. Naruto s'était alors avancé avec Kakashi pendant que Sakura,Sai et les autres protégeaient les Uchiwa. Naruto les informa de la situation et leur expliqua qu'ils se rendaient au bureau de l'Hokage. Il se dirigèrent donc tous au bureau de la cinquième.

Arrivé a la porte, Kakashi eu a peine le temps de frapper que Naruto entrait dans le bureau.

« -baa-chan! C'est moi!

-j'avais remarqué, baka! Dit l'Hokage en le frappant derrière la tête. »

Naruto sourit, ainsi que tous les autres sauf les quelques anbu resté et les deux frères. Seuls Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neiji, Hinata et Kakashi étaient entré dans le bureau avec Sasuke et Itachi.

« -hé baa-chan! Tu n'as rien remarqué?

-quoi? Que tu as un sourire de 15 km de long?

-mais non, pff, tu commence à te faire vielle baa-chan.

-NARUTO, hurla Tsnunade »

Il sourit et s'approcha des deux frères.

« -regarde, jl'ai enfin ramené! Dit-il tout content

-je vois sa et je vois aussi qu'il n'est pas seul

-lui, c'est Itachi, son frère

-oh je vois, Tsunade se tourna vers l'aîné des Uchiwa, j'ai entendu parler de toi, et pas que du bien.

-hn

-il peut tout expliquer baa-chan

-Naruto arrête de m'appeler comme sa! »

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et ajouta:

« -alors c'est toi le fameux,le grand Sasuke. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu devine pas qui? »

Sasuke regarda son ancienne équipe, son regard croisa celui, couleur océan, de Naruto, il sourit.

« -oui

-bien, il a déjà tout prévu pour ta réhabilitation et à menacé, même si cela a été fait poliment, le conseil. »

Sasuke perdit son sourire et regarda Tsunade sans comprendre.

« -et oui, il a dit que si ils lui refusait ça il partirait du village et que ses amis le suivrait, ce qu'ils ont tous admis. Il a même demandé à Gaara de l'aider, ce qu'il a fait, il a mis en jeu le traité nous liant à Suna pour toi.

-baa-chan! Pourquoi tu lui a dit? Fit Naruto le rouge aux joues.

-parce que il devait savoir tous ce que tu fais pour lui, qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'il veux partir. Bon et j'imagine que je dois aussi réhabilité Itachi?

-bah oui, c'est le chéri de Sakura

-NARUTO, BAKA! Hurla Sakura en l'envoyant contre le mur. »

Tsunade regarda tour à tour Sakura et Itachi puis Naruto et Sasuke, elle eut un sourire rayonnant et se dit que les mois à venir risquait d'être fort en émotion.

« -je ne peux pas les laisser libre pour le moment, vous le comprenez? Je vais faire tous ce que je peux pour vous aider mais il faut que vous coopériez tous les deux, fit Tsunade aux deux frères.

-nous le ferons, dit Sasuke en regardant l'Hokage.

-bien, Naruto va vous conduire à votre cellule et dès demain nous commencerons les interrogatoires. Nous avons un ninja capable de lire les souvenirs des gens alors sa devrait être rapide. »

Elle regarda Naruto et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le emmener. Les anbu voulurent encercler Itachi et Sasuke mais Naruto et Sakura leur lancèrent un regard noir et dirent:

« -on a pas besoin de vous!

-mais…commença l'un d'eux

-nous sommes bien plus fort que vous alors taisez-vous et laissez nous faire! Dit froidement Naruto »

Les anbu regardèrent l'Hokage, attendant un ordre.

« -laissez les passer!

-bien, Hokage-sama »

Ils s'écartèrent, laissant sortir Naruto suivit de Sasuke, Itachi et Sakura. Naruto conduisit les deux autre garçons à leur cellule et dit à Itachi:

« -tu auras juste à te laisser faire et à penser au meurtre de ta famille puis à tout ce qui a suivit.

-ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que j'ai à faire

-bien, toi Sasuke tu me laisse faire, et tout ira bien

-hn, il faut que l'on parle de tout sa

-quand tout sera fini et que vous serez sorti d'ici

-hn

-bien on vous laisse bon courage »

Naruto et Sakura sortirent après un baiser de Sakura à Itachi.

Un mois passa ainsi, Itachi se faisait interrogeait, on lisait dans ses souvenirs. Il devait revivre le cauchemar du massacre de son clan, mais il fallait amadouer les membres du conseil donc il n'avait pas le choix. Sasuke aussi était interrogeait et il leur donna tous ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Naruto et Sakura passaient les voir tous les jours, leur apportant de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Naruto pendant tous ce mois avait essayé de convaincre le conseil que Sasuke avait aidé le village en exterminant l'Akatsuki, Danzou et Oroshimaru tout en laissant son frère en vie.

À la fin de ce mois, Sasuke et Itachi furent libre et , Naruto et Sakura étaient chargé de leur surveillance. Ils emménagèrent donc tous ensemble dans la demeure Uchiwa, qui avait été nettoyé pour le retour des maîtres de maison.


	4. retour à la normale

_Quatrième partie et fin:_

Un autre mois passa sans que Naruto et Sasuke ne parle de ce qui les rongeais. Sakura et Itachi eux, s'aimaient et se l'étaient dit; même si leur relation restait platonique pour le moment.

Mais lors d'un entraînement, Sasuke voulu mettre les choses au clair. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis son retour, deux mois plus tôt, Naruto ne lui avait pas reparlé de ses sentiments. L'aimait-il encore? Pourquoi avoir fait tous sa pour l'aider? Dans ces moment-là il aimerai bien réentendre les pensés des gens, enfin surtout du blond.

Il décida donc de parler avec ce blond. Il stoppa l'attaque de celui-ci, lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua à un arbre avec un kunai contre la gorge.

« -il faut que tu sois plus rapide. Tu ne peux pas toujours t'en remettre à Kyubi.

-je sais, à ton avis pourquoi on s'entraîne?

-hn

-tu peux te pousser maintenant. »

Sasuke recula de quelques pas et rangea son kunai.

« -pourquoi? Demanda-t-il

-pourquoi quoi?

-pourquoi tu voulais tant que je revienne? Pourquoi tu m'as pardonné malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais alors que depuis tu fais comme si il ne s'était rien passé? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé?

-je crois que je t'ai jamais entendu parler autant

-Dobe! Répond!

-pourquoi jt'ai poursuivie toutes ces années? Pourquoi jte pardonne quoique tu fasses? Au début je pensais que c'était parce que tu était mon meilleur ami mais je me trompais. Je t'aimais, c'est pour sa que je t'ai aidé. Pourquoi je fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit? Uniquement pour ne pas te brusquer et que tu m'abandonne encore une fois. Je ne le supporterai pas!

-Baka!

-je suis pas un Baka!

-si! À ton avis pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à te tuer? Pourquoi?

-parce que je suis plus fort que toi? Fit Naruto avec une sourire de 3 km de long

-dans tes rêve Baka, fit Sasuke avec un micro sourire. Je ne pouvais pas te tuer, je n'aurai pas survécu, je tenais déjà beaucoup trop à toi pour y arriver!

-parce que je suis ton meilleur ami, je sais.

-non, c'était plus fort que sa!

-Ne te fous pas de moi Sasuke, je ne te le pardonnerai pas cette fois-ci!

-je ne me fous pas te toi. Putain Naruto tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? Tout le monde sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour me faire enrager. La seule personne à me dérider c'est toi, et il n'y a que toi pour avoir une confiance absolue en moi alors que je t'ai trahis alors ai confiance en moi de nouveau!

-Sasuke arrête sa! Je ne supporterai pas que tu finisse cette conversation sur un »t'es mon meilleur ami »!

-je t'ai dit que c'était plus fort que sa. Tu es sourd en plus d'être un baka?

-baka toi-même »

Sasuke eu un autre sourire, ce qui irrita le blond.

« -quoi?

-rien, tu es le seul à me faire autant parler.

-c'est vrai que là tu as parlé pour au moins un an, dit en rigolant Naruto

-usuratonkashi!

-oui? Se moqua Naruto

-je t'aime! Fit Sasuke tel une évidence»

Cette phrase eu le mérite d'arrêter Naruto qui riait. Il resta bouche bée puis quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« -pourquoi? Pourquoi tu te moque encore? »

Sasuke surpris par une telle réaction s'apréta à le prendre dans ses bras mais il fut repoussé par le blond.

« -arrête de jouer avec moi!

-Naruto clame toi.

-pourquoi tu me ment?

-je ne te ment pas, je t'aime.

-STOP, arrête de dire sa! Fit Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles. »

Sasuke s'énerva, il prit les mains de Naruto, le fit reculer contre un arbre et l'embrassa. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, c'était un baiser chaste. Il se recula légèrement pour voir la réaction de Naruto. Ce dernier le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« - tu sais que je ne t'aurai pas embrassé si je ne t'aimais pas.

-Sasuke….

-non tu te tais et t'imprime! Je t'aimais déjà quand je suis partit, je t'aimais il y a huit mois quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Sentiments que je connaissais puisque ce jour-là je pouvais entendre tes pensés.

-QUOI?

-je t'expliquerai plus tard. Et pour finir je t'aime toujours et pour toujours! Compris?

-euh…..oui

-bien, soupira Sasuke

-Sasuke?

-hn

-tu crois que sa va dérangeais personne?

-tout d'abord j'emmerde ceux qui ne sont pas content et puis la majorité des ninjas s'en doute déjà. Sauf Sakura et Itachi qui connaissent notre amour.

-ils ne savent pas que l'on est ensemble, enfin je veux dire…on est ensemble n'est-ce pas?

-oui baka, et si ils le savent, n'est-ce pas? Fit Sasuke en se retournant »

Itachi et Sakura sortirent de leur cachette, c'est-à-dire de derrière les buissons. Naruto lui ne les avait pas senti alors que Sasuke si. Il reconnaîtrait le chakra même en minime quantité, de son frère, n'importe où.

« -désolé, dit Sakura rouge pivoine

-et pour répondre à ta question, cher beau frère, le premier qui sa dérange je l'explose, fit Itachi

-tu vois je te l'avais dit, ajouta Sasuke

-bon maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, on peut le faire? Demanda Itachi à Sakura. »

Cette dernière rougit sous le regard d'incompréhension de ses deux amis.

« -elle voulait attendre que vous vous décidiez à vous avouer votre amour pour que l'on puisse, enfin faire l'amour, expliqua Itachi.

-TACHI!ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, fit Sakura en armant son poing de chakra. »

Itachi se sauva et Sakura, après avoir donné un baiser sur la joue à chacun des deux garçons, se lança à sa poursuite. Les deux jeunes hommes les regardèrent s'éloigner en courant, ils étaient resté immobile. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tout les eux. En entendant pour la première fois le rire du brun, Naruto le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse et sourit. Lorsque Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto l'observait il lui renvoya un regard plein de passion et un sourire, un vrai, un renversant. Jamais Naruto n'avait vu un tel sourire sur le visage de son aimé. Il pouvait y voir tout l'amour que celui-ci lui portait. Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il s'approcha de Sasuke, pris entre ses mains le visage du brun et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. L'une de ses mains partit caresser le dos de Sasuke puis se posa sur ses reins. L'autre descendit à sa nuque qu'elle caressa. Sasuke répondait au baiser et mit ses bras autour du corps du blond. Ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs langues se cherchaient, s'apprivoisaient. Sasuke fut plaqué contre un arbre et Naruto enleva le tee-shirt du brun. Ses mains caressaient le torse musclé mais fin de Sasuke; sa bouche descendit le long de son cou pour se poser sur un des tétons. Sasuke gémissait de plaisir, mais il se repris et repoussa un peu Naruto.

« -arrête, fit-il en haletant

-pourquoi?

-pas ici, on pourrai nous voir

-et alors?

-t'es exhibitionniste?

-non, désolé, on va où alors?

-bah à la maison baka!

-mais Itachi et Sakura y sont!

-t'inquiète, ils seront autant occupé que nous

-hn »

Sasuke sourit d'amusement.

« -quoi?

-tu adopte mon mode de communication

-baka! »

Sur un dernier sourire, ils partirent à la résidence Uchiwa, où Itachi et Sakura était en effet très occupé.

« -j'ai dit non!

-mais je me suis excusé!

-jm'en fous! T'avais pas à leur dire! Non mais c'est vrai sa, sa ne les regardait pas!

-je sais et je suis désolé mais je suis frustré moi!

-Itachi sa suffit!

-s'il te plais

-non!

-non mais tu te rend compte que jte supplie, moi? Itachi Uchiwa! Membre de l'illustre clan du même nom! Mais c'est un comble! »

Sakura sourit.

« -maintenant sa suffit je suis pas ton chien pour te supplier, j'en ai ma claque!

-eh bah voilà, enfin le Itachi que j'aime est là

-quoi?

-bah oui, tu m'énerve à toujours être au petit soin, le mec que j'aime c'est celui qui à participé à l'élimination de Madara Uchiwa, le grand Itachi Uchiwa!

-saleté! Fit Itachi en souriant. »

Lemon:

Sakura s'approcha et se jeta sur Itachi, celui-ci la plaqua contre le mur. Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vie en dépendaient. Itachi emmena Sakura sur le lit et l'allongea. Il la déshabilla et l'admira quelques secondes. Ensuite il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur elle. Il lui caressa les seins, titilla ses tétons et caressa son sexe. Sakura gémissait le nom d'Itachi sous ses caresses.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le bruit des pas des deux garçons. Sur le chemin menant à la chambre de Sasuke, Naruto plaqua trois fois le brun contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Une fois dans la chambre il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et arrachèrent tee-shirt, pantalon et sous-vêtements.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lit tant bien que mal et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Naruto était sur Sasuke et le caressait. Il titillait un de ses téton d'une main et suçotait l'autre. De son autre main il caressai le sexe de son amant. Sasuke ne pouvait plus penser, il ne voyait que Naruto, ne sentait que Naruto, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« -Naru…..to…..oh….put…ain

-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke?

-ba…ka! »

Naruto sourit et continua d'exciter son amour, lui-même était excité au-delà du supportable. Il embrassa une fois de plus Sasuke et mit trois doigts dans la bouche de celui-ci. Sasuke comprit et humidifia les doigts, imprimant le même mouvement que Naruto exerçait sur sa verge. Naruto lécha lui aussi ses doigts, leurs langues se touchaient, leurs salives se mélangeaient. Une fois bien humidifié, Naruto enleva ses doigts et ré embrassa Sasuke, il arrêta de la masturber et lui écarta les jambes. Il incéra d'abord un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci se crispa quelque peu. Naruto l'embrassa pour le détendre et commença quelques mouvements de vas et viens avec son doigt. Une fois l'entré un peu plus détendu Naruto enfonça un deuxième doigt faisant se tendre Sasuke. Naruto suçota la clavicule de celui-ci puis un téton pour le détendre. Lorsqu'il mit le troisième doigt, Sasuke eut un cris de douleur qui passa vite avec les caresses de Naruto sur son sexe. Lorsqu'il fut prêt il dit au blond:

« -viens!

-tu es sur?

-oui…..viens…..prends….moi!

-avec plaisir! Fit Naruto en pénétrant petit à petit Sasuke. »

Celui-ci se crispa en sentant l'intrusion plus imposante que trois doigts. Naruto attendit quelques instants, que Sasuke s'habitue à sa présence. Sasuke fit sentir à Naruto qu'il était prêt en s'empalant lui-même sur le membre du blond. Naruto commença donc à bouger et ses vas et viens furent lent pour ne pas brusquer Sasuke, mais ce dernier en voulais plus.

« -plus…..f….fort!plus….vite! »

Naruto accéléra et ses coups de reins devinrent brutaux, cognant à chaque fois la prostate du brun le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du blond accompagnant ses mouvements de hanches.

« -oui, encore!Naruto!

-oh…..Sasuke! Je vais venirrrrrrr! »

Naruto recommença ses caresses sur le sexe du brun au même rythme que ses coups de bassin. Après quelques minutes, Naruto se répandit en Sasuke en un dernier coup de reins; et Sasuke se libéra entre leurs deux torses. Épuisé, Naruto se dégagea de Sasuke et s'allongea près de lui. Sasuke se blotti dans ses bras et murmura:

« -je t'aime tenshi.

-je t'aime aussi, mon petit neko. »

Fin lemon

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la chambre voisine, les deux autres amants finissaient eux aussi de faire l'amour et ils se dirent:

« -je t'aime Tachi.

-moi aussi je t'aime ma fleur. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent eux aussi, après une journée forte en émotion.

_FIN_


End file.
